deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower
Tower '''is one of the members of the Strike Force Heroes organization for the 2nd Strike Force team in the game Strike Force Heroes 2. Tower has been so long in the organization so long and his identity is unknown to the rest of the team. He is only called upon the most dangerous mission the heroes faced off against. Later in the game he is captured along with Jyn (Sniper) and Nathan (Engineer) while assaulting the GlobeX base. Tower is a powerful soldier. Even when he is alone he's a formidable opponent to fight. His heavy armor did slow him down but it is very strong that sometimes a bullet can be reflected by the armor. Tower uses a wide array of Shotguns and Elemental weapons along with small explosives such as the Grenade Launcher makes easy work of enemies. His size also dominates the battlefield, offering better takedown positions. Battle vs. The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) (by Sir William Of Chalitton) "I'll take care of this guy." Tower says to the rest of his teammates. "Will you survive?" Jyn replies. "If I don't, good bye." "Be careful Tower! I heard one of his member has killed Nathan!" Warn West. "It's alright. Now go off." The SFH members are now all aboard the helicopter and then it leaves. Tower was defending the Strike Force Heroes' base from a Russian so-called-terrorist. Tower goes down to the interior of the base. He hears footsteps and a sound of a barrel spinning. The base was dark. The base's light has been cut off by the intruder. Tower activates his flashlight and finds the restart generator. He found the generator and restarts the lights. But no long after he restarts the generator. "Hello, Sandvich trasherr!" Heavy appears behind Tower. His Sandvich has been trashed by Tower. "Listen, I found this so called Sandvich in the way back home here. It is already been eaten and then I thought it was a trash so I..." "NO!" Heavy shots his Minigun to Tower. But Tower's armor defends him from the shots. Tower headbutts Heavy and pulls out his R870. "Is that all you got, Bear?" Heavy roars at Tower while shooting his Minigun again. But before that can happen Tower shots the Minigun with the R870, disarming Heavy. "Goddamn you're badass." "Not for long!" Heavy pulls his Shotgun and fires it at Tower. The shot is pretty much of a real damage to Tower's armor. But then Tower runs away after being knocked back. Tower runs away from Heavy with his R870. "Come back here!" Heavy said with his Minigun again in hand. Tower goes upstairs at the computer room. He looks at the camera and he sees Heavy is searching for him. "Turn off the lights again. Destroy all power source." Commands Tower to the computer. "Lights off initiated." All the lights are now gone. "What happened here?!" Heavy became enraged. Meanwhile, he hears a door opening behind him. And he turns on the his back and shoots his Minigun. Tower was right behind him and Tower shots Heavy with his R870. Heavy then throws off his Minigun. Tower gets distracted by the Minigun but still remembers where Heavy is. Tower then pulls out his Judgement shotgun at shots it randomly at Heavy. But Heavy was nowhere to be found. Heavy was running away with his Gloves Of Running Urgently. "You are not vatching me!" Heavy then pulls out his shotgun and shoots it at a random direction to distract Tower. Tower hears the blast and then when he runs into the direction where the blast originates, Heavy bursts Tower with his Brass Beast. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Heavy constantly shoots Tower with the Brass Beast but then Tower gets his feeling back and shoots his Judgement to Heavy's Brass Beast. "Now, shut up." Tower pulls out his USAS 12. "Vhat?!" Heavy pulls out his Family Business and shoots it at Tower while also knocking him back. Tower open fires at Heavy with his USAS while Heavy was running away. But no shots hit him. Except for Heavy's leg. "No!" Heavy looks at his injured leg and falls down. But then he reloads the shotgun and the Family Business and equipes the Family Business. Heavy turns back and sees Tower wielding the Milkor MGL. Heavy remembers the weapon. And has a flashaback he always get killed by that. "I know that! And it will not harm me again!" Heavy shots Tower with both of his Shotgun and Family Business. Heavy continues his run and gets up. Tower follows up Heavy, but he cannot see Heavy. Finally, Tower randomly runs at every direction. But he bumped to a wall. He clears off his vision and realized where is he. "Engine room. He should be here." Unknowingly Heavy replies, "I am here! Communisto Mani-Fisto!" Heavy punched Tower with his Gloves Of Running Urgently. Tower sees Heavy and pulls out his First Blood and slashes it at Heavy's hands. But the Gloves protected his hands. Heavy punches back with his GRU. "How good are you, bast***." Tower replies in an angry voice. Tower pulls his Wrench and hits it at Heavy's head. Heavy got stunned a while. Tower gets his First Blood again and tries to stab Heavy. "Too slow!" Heavy gets up in a cool way. And punches Tower. Tower gets incapacitated. Heavy takes his Shotgun and aims it at Tower's visor. "No last word! BWAHAHAHAAHA!" Heavy shots his Shotgun to Tower and Tower's head explodes and falls away. "YES ! TAKE THAT YOU SANDVICH STEALER!" ''Winner : Heavy Weapons Guy''''' Expert's Opinoin Although Tower has impressive arsenal on his loadout,,the majority of Heavy's weapons are truly long ranged and effective plus easy to use. Also although Heavy does not have any armor or little armor, his no armor nature makes him faster than Tower. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors